yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Illuminoct
is an Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Illuminoct is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Asura. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Supporting Yo-kai. Biology Illuminoct is a golden Venoct. He sports a white figure with long, sandy-blonde hair that covers most of his face. A small amount is pulled into a ponytail held with a sky blue band, which matches his visible eye. He wears a pale blue outfit with a very light blue-white material around the waist held with a white band. The lower leg is covered by pale brown material to match his fingerless gloves, while the toed-sandals are gold. Around his neck is a wispy, pale yellow scarf with the tails resembling dragon heads. Illuminoct is a very high-strung Yo-kai in the game. His last quote before fighting you is "SHINING~!" Profile ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Illuminoct could be freed from the Crank-a-kai in a limited time event, and was a score attack boss He can occasionally be freed from the Lucky Crank-a-kai in certain event periods. Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Illuminoct can only be found at Bucklebreaker Station which can only be reached by taking the Golden Happy-Go-Lucky Hexpress, which shows up rarely in the train stations connected to the outside of Gera Gera Abyss Resort, where he can be battled once a day until he's befriended through normal means. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Illuminoct can be freed from the Crank-a-Kai with the Red Coin, Red Coin G, and the Fukushi Gashakoin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Illuminoct is befriended by defeating him in the sidequest "He Who Ascended to the Light" but the quest is exclusive to the Tempura Version of the game. In the English verison, it is only available if the player sided with the Tempura heroes. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | medal = Isamashi | hp = 434 | power = 230 | spirit = 112 | defence = 191 | speed = 222 |413|216|103|177|201|tribe = brave|yo-kai = YW8-002.png}} |24x10|-|All enemies|Repeatedly bites his foes with his aura-filled dragon scarf.}} |-|6 = All adjecent Yo-kai's HP is slowly refilled.|Adjacent Yo-kai}} Blasters Stats Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Etymology * His Japanese name, "Hikari Orochi", translates as "Orochi of light". * His English name, "Illuminoct", is a portmanteau of illumination or ''illuminate ''and Venoct's Name. * His Spanish name, "Iluminocto", is a combination of "Iluminado" (Illuminated) and "Venocto" (Venoct). Origin See Venoct#Origin Trivia *Illuminoct can be seen as a counterpart to Darkyubi: one resprents life and the other dark; they are recolors of Venoct and Kyubi who are counterparts, and in Yo-kai Watch 3 are exclusive to alternate versions of the game. *Illuminoct is one of the few Yo-kai that can not be turned into a Soul in the second game, alongside Gargaros, Ogralus, Orcanos, Snottle, Moximous N, Moximous K, and Darkyubi. In other languages de:Vipolux Category:Brave Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Goriki Tribe